


I may stumble as I lose my way...

by Sanshal



Series: Omega 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had survived a severe medical condition as a pre-teen; forced to take a certain medication well into his teens for the treatment. Now he is healthy... but the fact that the medication had a little known after-effect of turning alphas into omegas goes undetected in Jared's case till he applies for and gets selected for a highly competitive student-exchange programme.<br/>Now he is forced to give up his family and move in with 'his' alpha- a stranger chosen by the government whom he has never met before; but is expected to bear offspring for by the end of the year.</p><p>This part : After the storm<br/>Title from a Magic Numbers song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may stumble as I lose my way...

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: J2  
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Warning: Dub-con, mpreg, A/B/O society (should I even warn for that?), Under-age (Jared is 17), Alpha!Jensen, (Virgin)Omega!Jared, Language. This part contains graphic imagery and completely fictionalised account of medical procedures.
> 
> Disclaimer: Never met them; don’t know them... Just playing around- no profit.

## Title: **I may stumble as I lose my way...**  
(Part 8 of the Omega 'Verse)

## 

Jared sat up straighter as he heard the doorbell ring, glancing from beneath his lashes at Nathan as his brother rose to answer the door. His sister-in-law, Joyce; shot him a sympathetic smile and he ducked his head; his heart pounding as he waited for Jensen to storm in and drag him back.

“What happened to your eye?” He heard Nate ask.

Jared winced; remembering the right hook he had caught the alpha with. Joyce caught his expression and quirked a questioning eyebrow making him murmur, “I might have punched him before running away,” as he slunk lower in his seat.

“You WHAT?” She whisper-screamed, eyes widening in horror- it was unthinkable to hit an alpha, and she was a beta, not an omega like he was.

Before he could respond, he heard Jensen’s voice as he answered Nate, “Let’s just say I earned it.”

Jared closed his eyes; he should have known the alpha wouldn’t tell the world about his misdemeanour. He stilled when he hear the alpha speak again.

“I- I am aware that you probably don’t want me in your house. And that Jared doesn’t want to see me; but if I could just apologise for what I did-”

Joyce’s voice interrupted his eavesdropping, “What did he do to you?” She hissed; forehead creased with worry. “If he’s apologising after _you_ punched _him_... what, oh God, Jared; _what did he do to you_?”

But Jared couldn’t answer because Jensen was still at the door, _still speaking._

“Please...” The alpha’s voice broke, “I know I shouldn’t have- ... Please, just let me see him once? I’ll apologise and then leave. I-”

“Jensen,” Jared whispered to himself, moving out of his seat to head to the door where his- _his, damnit!-_ alpha was; unable to handle the abject begging any longer.

The alpha blew out a breath like he was relieved to see Jared. His left eye was swollen and an angry red, but the wetness he could see glimmering there hurt something worse.

“Kiddo?” Jensen’s voice was soft, almost disbelieving as he watched Jared step out of the shadow.

Something tugged inside him and Jared wordlessly stepped forward, gratified when Jensen pulled him into his arms without question.

“I’m so- _so_ sorry, Jared... I honestly didn’t mean t raise a hand to you,” He whispered, fingers tracing the cheek he’d slapped with butterfly light touches.

He nodded, leaning into the touch, glad that despite everything Jensen had still come for him. “Take me home, please.”

He felt the alpha still, “You’re sure?”

Jared nodded- the part of him that had been restless since the encounter with Denny ( _and had that really been today?)_ finally relaxing at the alpha’s embrace.

He felt Jensen jerk his head in agreement, and after a few more words with his family, they left.

 

 

_Jared shivered when he saw a dark haired man waiting for them as Jensen parked the car, but when he turned he could not see the alpha anywhere._

_“Are you the omega called Jared?”_

_He nodded uncertainly._

_The man looked up, glancing over his shoulder at someone as he queried, “And this is the same omega who hit his alpha?”_

_“Yes,”_

_Jared turned only to see Joyce emerging out of the darkness followed by her brother, “He punched his alpha.”_

_“Hit him hard enough to bruise,” His brother added, glaring at Jared. “Despite the fact that the alpha had been unfailingly kind to him.”_

_“He even permitted him regular clothes,” Jared shrank into himself as he heard his father’s voice._

_“And taught him to cook!” His mother put in._

_“Jensen gave him food- unlimited food,” Mark Pellegrino, Jensen’s cousin spoke up; eyes drinking Jared in like he wanted to devour the omega._

_“And treats,” Vincent added._

_“And he didn’t even make him work for it,” Denny sneered._

_“And yet, Jared punched him.” Joyce accused, “He would have hit him again if Jensen hadn’t ducked the blow.”_

_“I-” Jared began, trembling under the weight of all those glaring eyes._

_“Shut up!” The man glowered, “Don’t you know you aren’t allowed to speak without permission?”_

_Jared whimpered; eyes’ frantically searching for Jensen’s missing form._

_“He needs to be punished,”_

_Jared closed his eyes, not wanting to see who said that._

_“He will be,”_

_He turned to see the dark haired man gesture and behind him- like magic- the house reshaped itself to form one of the TOC’s Correction Cells._

_“No,” He shook his head, backing away._

_“Jared,”_

_He whimpered, “No, please; I-I’ll be good-”_

_“JARED!!!”_

 

He blinked.

The car was parked in front of Jensen’s house and there was no one standing at the doorway.

“You dozed off,”

Jared turned to find Jensen watching him carefully, “Whatever you were dreaming about, it didn’t seem too pleasant.”

He shook his head, not wanting to tell the alpha about the- the dream, yet. He followed the man silently into the house, feeling numb as he took in the grainy picture from the ultrasound that Jensen had tossed at him. _Had that really been just hours ago?_

“I know you probably feel suffocated here; but it would be easier if you stay for the time being.”

Jared’s eyes widened at the words, but he nodded uncertainly; scooping up the picture from the bed. Jensen’s eyes tracked his movement.

“We should probably preserve that; repulsive as the memory may be to you... I- I was thinking, no one but Dr. Beaver knows about the abortion. We can say we’re going for a holiday. And I could ‘lose’ you abroad...”

“A-Abortion?” Jared stuttered.

“Did Dr. Beaver give you a date?”

He shook his head, shrugging.

“Jared; are- are you telling me you’re still carrying our child?” Despite his intentions; Jensen couldn’t mask the wistfulness in his tone.

He jerked his head once in acknowledgement before rushing from the room; only to return a moment later carrying the cane from the TOC issued discipline kit.

“Earned it,” Jared mumbled, holding the punishment implement out.

He watched the alpha’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed; but Jensen didn’t protest. Jared jumped when the man swung it lightly to smack his own leg in an experimental stroke; unable to cover the instinctive flinch as fire burned through the area of contact.

“H-ho-how d-d-do you wan-want-t m-m-me?” He stammered, hating that his obvious fear was reflected in his uncharacteristic stuttering.

Jensen froze.

“You want me to use this on _you_?!”

He nodded helplessly, confusion obvious in the hazel eyes as he wondered what Jensen had thought he meant, “Don’t send me away?”

But the alpha was already shaking his head vehemently, his eyes wide with horror as the cane quivered at the pressure it was being held with until it finally snapped with a crack that made them both jump. Jensen glanced down at the broken switch before tossing it to the corner of the room, “I promised I wouldn’t hurt you, Kid... and-and I know I’ve already broken that vow; but I’m not going to repeat my mistake... I’m sorry, Jared... Please-”

And he was flying into the older male’s arms; burying himself as deep as he could as though he could worm his way _inside_ Jensen if only he pressed close enough. For his part; the alpha didn’t object to the near-painful embrace, wrapping his own arms around the boy in a silent promise of protection.

“God this is messed up,” Jensen mumbled into his hair, “ _I_ hurt you, and you still end up expecting punishment... and the worst part? Nobody else thinks this is wrong.”

Jared bit his lip, fingers clenching and releasing his alpha’s shirt in agitation.

“Wish I was a better man, Kiddo,” Jensen continued, “Then I’d have the courage to protest this injus-... _This._ ” A sigh, “But I’m not... and I can’t bear to imagine what they would do to you in retaliation...”

“It’s okay,” Jared whispered.

“It’s not.” A mirthless laugh that sounded more like a sob, “But it is what it is. And unless someone far braver than me decides to do something about this, things aren’t going to change.”

Jared nodded, uncertain how else to respond.

“Anyway, I may not be able to change the world, but I can definitely do something for you. Tell me, why didn’t you go to Jim? You had my signature.”

Jared’s hand closed over his stomach protectively, “It’s my baby too.”

“It’s a baby you never wanted.” Jensen reminded.

“But I have to bring three kids into this world. Those are the rules and like you said, unless things change, there’s not much I can do about it.”

“You could take a little more time.”

“And go through the entire ordeal again?”

Jensen bit his lip, “Yeah, I guess I hadn’t considered that.”

“No,” Jared looked up into the older man’s eyes, daring to meet his gaze for the first time since he ran away and Jensen found him, “You were right; I did enjoy it... And I guess... if I _have_ to get pregnant, I’d rather the baby was the result of something I enjoyed rather than a memory of something I didn’t. Does that make sense?”

The alpha nodded, squeezing his shoulders softly before releasing him, “C’mon; you need to sleep; it’s been a long day for you.”

The omega smiled, but obediently crawled into bed, relaxing when Jensen followed him after a moment and drew him into the circle of his arms.

They had just barely settled when loud ringing had Jensen dragging himself out of bed again to answer the phone, “Yes?”

Jared twisted to his back to look up at the Alpha, his fingers clamping down on the blanket as he tucked it higher till barely his face remained visible.

Jensen’s face was drawn into a frown as he absently hummed and nodded at whatever was being said from the other end, eyes locked on Jared’s.

“You’re sure?” He asked at long last and nodded wearily at the response, “No, it’s- it’s not like I can blame him.”

A faint flicker of a smile lit his features as he nods at whatever is being said before ending with, “Yeah, you too. And thanks for giving me the heads up, Nate.”

Jared half rose at that, “Nate? My- my brother called?”

Jensen nodded, eyes still unreadable as he looked at him steadily, “Yes, Joyce is found her pill-box empty.”

“Pill box?”

The alpha nodded wordlessly... _still watching him steadily_.

Jared fidgeted uncomfortably at the gaze, sinking back into bed again before the words made sense and he sat up abruptly, “Pills! Damn... Jen, I-... I might ...”

Jensen’s eyebrows curved up and he offered a curt nod but not much else.

“Alpha, please... I- I didn’t mean to...” He whispered, eyes wide, “it’s just... I couldn’t bear the thought of being alone _and_ pregnant... but-but- I didn’t mean it...not- not really. And they were beta-pills. They’re not going to work on me anyway. Right? It’s – it’s not going to hurt our baby, is it, Jensen?”

“I don’t know, Jared.” The alpha sighed, finally- _finally_ sitting down next to him again.

“They were just hormone equalizers.” He said in a small voice.

“Equalizers to ensure the beta does not get pregnant.” Jensen answered tightly.

Jared bit his lip uncertainly, “What- what do we... do _I_ do?”

“Nothing,” Jensen shrugged, “Can’t exactly take you to-...to the hospital for a stomach flush without explaining why we want that... guess we’ll just have to see what happens.”

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.

“It’s okay,” Jensen murmured, slipping under the blanket and pulling him close, “Not your fault.”

Jared closed his eyes hoping for the best but knowing in some part deep inside him that things weren’t going to turn out well.

 

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

The cramps hit him some two hours later and they both woke to the sheets wet and stained red. Although there was little scope for anything else; they still made the trip to Doctor Beaver the next morning.

To put it mildly, the doctor was not pleased.

“Why did I give my number to an idgit like you if you were going to do it this way anyway?” The doctor grumbled, muttering other choice words under his breath but loud enough for them to hear.

And blamed Jensen till Jared spoke up in his alpha’s favour, “It’s not Jensen’s fault. _Please._ ”

Jensen grabbed the omega’s wrist, squeezing warningly, “Jared-”

“NO!” The omega turned pleading eyes to him, “Look, this is not me being a martyr or anything, okay? This is just me... _being selfish_.”

Jensen pursed his lips but waited to hear the omega out.

“If they deem you unfit to have an omega; I’m going to be sent back to the TOC. _Or worse._.. And I might be naive but I’m not that naive, Jen. I know I have it good with you.”

Jensen heaved a sigh but nodded grimly. The doctor smirked, unashamedly listening in.

“You’ve got yourself a smart kid there, Kiddo.” Dr. Beaver offered.

Jared went quietly as he was helped up on the bed for an ultrasound.

“Doc?” It was Jensen’s voice.

Jared turned his head to watch the alpha, feeling him squeeze his shoulder gently, the fingers digging in briefly- _painfully-_ when the doctor shook his head grimly.

“A-alright,” Jensen’s voice caught even as he struggled to put on a brave face, “What happens now?”

The doctor sighed, “I make my report and the omega-”

“Jared,” Jensen corrected.

“Jared,” The doctor agreed, “faces the consequences.”

“It was an honest mistake!”

“It wasn’t,” Jim Beaver amended, “But don’t worry, I’m not going to put that in my report.”

For a long minute no one spoke and then Jensen enquired hesitantly, “What- what will the ‘ _consequences’_ be... do you have any idea?”

Beaver nodded, “It’s fairly standard; you won’t believe the number of omegas who try their hand at abortion even if the rate of success varies. I’ll start him on fertility treatment and you’ll bring him to me for a dose everyday for a fortnight after which he goes in for breeding.”

Jensen’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on the thin skin between his thumb and forefinger as the Omega’s breathe hitched. _“Breeding?”_

The doctor waved his concerns away, “It’s going to be you. ‘Breeding’ is just the term the TOC likes to use- if he’s not impregnated within forty-eight hours, only then will he be put for a public breeding... hey shush, relax; it’s not going to get to that, okay? In all my years I’ve never had an omega who didn’t conceive after the treatment.”

Jared felt a sob catch in his throat but tried to maintain a brave face as Jensen straightened.

“You,” The doctor spoke up again, pointing at Jensen, “come back in two hours. You,” He pointed at Jared, whose eyes widened, “come with me.”

“What?!” Jensen protested, “No! I’m not leaving him here.”

Dr. Beaver simply raised his eyebrows, “Are you challenging me?”

The younger alpha faltered, “Please, doc. Don’t do this-”

“Your boy ’ll be perfectly safe. And you can pick him up in a couple of hours. Now go; shoo!” He accompanied his words with a hand gesture.

Jensen glanced helplessly at Jared and the omega schooled his features to hide his terror and nod his acceptance. The alpha’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he dejectedly made his way out.

“Here,”

Jared glanced away from where the door was closing behind Jensen to find the doctor offering him a pill. He accepted it without protest, only asking once he’d swallowed, “What is it?”

“An emetic, we gotta empty your system first.”

The omega swallowed reflexively at the knowledge, but tried to keep a brave face, “Why’d you send him away?”

Jim Beaver’s face creased with a smile, “’Cause he doesn’t need to see this, Kid. He cares too much to be able to stand it.”

Jared ducked his head in agreement; _Jensen did care ‘too much’_.

“C’mon; let’s get the worst bit over with.”

Jared’s head snapped up at the ominous words.

“We gotta clear your colon, Kid.” The doctor explained.

 

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

Jared tried to keep from blushing when the doctor walked in again; his legs already set in the stirrups and a sheet guarding his modesty.

“How’re you feeling?” Jim Beaver asked, placing a kindly hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged.

“Right,” The doctor smiled wryly, pulling the stool up to sit in the open ‘V’ of Jared’s legs. “You wanna tell me what really happened?”

“I freaked out,” Jared admitted, trying not to imagine what the doctor was doing down ‘there’.

“Yeah, I gathered that,” Dr. Beaver agreed, “But why? Your boy doesn’t strike me as the kind of alpha who’d scare his omega.”

Jared blushed, nodding his acceptance of the alpha’s opinion, “We visited... _someone._ ”

“Ah,” The doctor glanced up briefly to meet his eyes, “Let me guess- a _traditional_ someone?”

Jared nodded again, “He- he had two omegas.”

“Two?” The doctor’s eyes narrowed as he frowned.

Jared jerked his head in acknowledgement. “One of the omegas- the-the older one; he’d had five kids already.”

“Breeder,” Dr. Beaver muttered, relaxing and looking back under the sheet.

“Huh?”

The older man glanced up, “Alpha’s can have only one omega, kid. But the older boy you saw? He wasn’t an omega, he was a breeder.”

“Wha’s that mean?”

“It means that the boy’s role in life is to produce as many offspring as he possibly can.” The doctor explained grimly.

Jared felt his eyes fill at the memory of Denny’s smile and changed body, “He had breasts,”

The doctor raised an eyebrow, “And that scared you.” It wasn’t a question.

Jared shrugged helplessly, “A little.”

“Your body’s not going to do that- or at least not to that extent.” Beaver told him, “Don’t worry about it.”

Jared bit his lip to keep from pointing out that he _did_ have to worry about it.

“Now, you ever had anything up here?”

Jared flinched as he felt the gentle pressure in the soft indentation just behind his testicular sac, “Once.”

“At the TOC?”

He nodded.

“Jensen didn’t-?”

Jared shook his head even though he wasn’t sure what the question was. Jensen had never touched him there.  
“It’s basically your vagina,” Jim Beaver told him, “I believe ‘oogina’ is the polite way to refer to it. Now, it’s not going to properly open till you give birth-”

Jared looked away to keep his tears from falling, suddenly desperately wanting- _needing_ \- Jensen’s reassuring presence.

“Hey, sush... it’s alright, Kid.” The doctor mumbled, pausing to rub the inside of his thigh in an effort to comfort.  
Jared hiccupped once but stilled, nodding to show he was ready.

“Would you prefer if I skipped the explanation?”

“N-no,” Jared managed, “P-pl-please continue.” Another choked sob.

“Alright,” The doctor nodded grimly, “I’ll be administering the drug in here, okay? The inner walls of your-” He trailed off tactfully.

“Okay,” Jared managed between hitched breaths.

“It’s not exactly a walk in the park; but it won’t hurt. _Much.”_

“Okay,” Jared repeated, steeling himself to keep from screaming when the doctor pulled a six-inch long needle from his case and he felt two latex covered fingers press down on either side of the tiny opening to spread him.

The prick of the needle hurt more than the usual bite for simple blood-tests; but that might have been because of the sensitive region where it was administered. Jared relaxed once the doctor withdrew.

“You may experience some minor cramping and nausea; but that’s just the drug’s effects, so don’t worry; alright?”

Jared nodded.

“Alright-y then; any questions?”

“I have to go through this entire thing every day for two weeks?”

“No, from tomorrow onwards it’ll just be me administering the drug. We had to clean your system today to remove any lingering presence of the contraceptive.”

“Oh,”

“Anything else?”

“Is-is Jensen here?”

The doctor let out a deep belly laugh at that, “Yeah. He’s been waiting for a bit more than twenty minutes now. Why don’t you change into your clothes and then you can go to him.”

“Thank you,” Jared breathed, hurrying to change the minute the stirrups were undone and he was given the green signal to move.

 

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

Jensen stood the moment he entered and Jared didn’t hesitate to burrow against the alpha, needing the man’s reassuring calm after the morning he’d had.

“Jared?”

“I’m okay,” He whispered but didn’t make any effort to detach himself from the older male.

He tuned out the doctor when Beaver explained the rules and what they may expect from the drugs Jared would be on for the fortnight; simply allowing himself to breathe, trusting that the alpha would take care of everything.

 

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

It was after the fourth day of fertility treatments that Jensen got a call from Jared’s school requesting him to collect his omega. Fearing the worst, the young alpha hurried over with little respect to the speed limit, rushing to the nurse’s room only to find Jared curled miserably on a plastic chair, a young alpha- presumably from Jared’s class- crouched next to him.

“Jay?”

The omega looked up at his call, standing automatically before a wince marred his brow.

“Are you alright? What happened?”

“Take me home, please?” Jared managed, shooting a grateful look at his friend when the alpha offered him his full-sleeved over-shirt.

Jensen watched as Jared tied the shirt around his waist before making his way over to him, frown deepening with each step. “Jen?”

“Yeah... yeah, of course, c’mon,” He managed to answer watching as Jared muttered a quick goodbye to his friend before following him.

“Who was your friend?” Jensen found himself asking as they walked to the car, his arm possessively thrown over the omega’s shoulder.

“That?” Jared asked, shrugging casually, “That’s just Chad.”

“Seems like a good friend,” Jensen mumbled, eyes on the road but gaze focussed on his omega’s response.

“He is,”

Jensen felt his heart clench at the confirmation.

It was when they were finally inside the house and the faint scent of a foreign alpha was teasing his nostrils that he found the strength to give voice to the words his heart had decided on the moment Jared had corroborated his feelings for the younger alpha, “If-” a deep breath, “ _If you want_... I can speak to Chad so that he’s there for you when you go for the breeding once you finish the treatment,”

“What if he doesn’t want children?” Jared asked after a pause.

“ _I_ do,” Jensen told him, “I could raise the kids- he’d have the option of acknowledging them. ... or not, as he chooses-”

And Jared reached out instinctively to draw the alpha into a hug, ducking at the last second to press an open-mouthed kiss against the older man’s chest- _right over his heart_. “Y‘know; sometimes you make it so incredibly hard not to fall in love with that great big heart of yours... God, Jen...” He pulled back slightly to peer into the green eyes, “I- no I don’t want Chad, you idiot. I want you.”

The alpha still hesitated, “He’s closer in age to you than I am-”

“Yes,” Jared told him exasperatedly, “Which is why we’re friends. _You_ are my alpha, Jen. Tell me you know that?”

A tiny smile curved the alpha’s lips, “I know. ... It’s just that it’s hard to believe I got so lucky that I get to end up with you.”

Jared didn’t answer, simply shifting closer in response and allowing the muscles that had been tense since his little ‘ _accident’_ at school to unclench.

“Jay,” Jensen whispered after a moment, “What exactly happened at school today that had you sending for me?”

Jared tensed again before pulling back reluctantly and turning away; dropping Chad’s over-shirt that had been knotted around his waist all this while as he did. He heard Jensen’s breath hitch as he caught sight of the large wet spot which had seeped through his trousers and curled further on himself.

“Oh, Kiddo,” Jensen whispered, carefully turning him around and pulling him back into his arms, “I’m so sorry... did-  did anybody say something?”

Jared accepted the comfort being offered, he’d ignored most of the comments tossed his way by classmates, but the school-nurse’s words had wounded; “The nurse called me a disgusting sl-”

Warm fingers pressed against his lips, silencing the words, “You know she’s wrong, right? You’re amazing, Kiddo. Few people could have endured what you did and still kept going.”

Jared closed his eyes as he felt Jensen’s palm cup his bottom and squeeze once in sympathy, blushing when he felt another gush of slick caused by the action. Fortunately the alpha didn’t seem upset by his body’s reaction and continued to hold him for another moment before letting go and straightening.

“I have to get back to work,” He explained apologetically, “And Jared, don’t worry about this, okay? We knew this was to be expected; maybe we hadn’t known the extent, but it’s something we can handle; alright? So maybe we’ll have more laundry than usual this weekend...” Jensen shrugged, “but we can handle this, ‘kay?”

 

 

 

That evening the alpha handed him a small brown paper back, his face crimson and sheepish.

Jared peered into the bag to find a pack of omega hygiene products and blushed.

“You don’t have to let your body stop you from following your dreams,” Jensen whispered.

Face still a bright red, he nodded jerkily, stuttering out a ‘thanks’ as he hurried to the bathroom with the packet.

 

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

The day of the ‘breeding’ (as the TOC termed it) dawned cloudy and grey, as though the sky itself was reflecting their mood. Jensen was asked to wait as they ‘prepared’ Jared and it was only the information that the alpha would soon be with him that allowed Jared to walk steadily.

He chanted it like a mantra- dissociating himself completely- _or as much as he could-_ from what was being done to him to focus on the knowledge that Jensen would be there soon.

 

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

  
Jensen stepped into the room he was directed to and froze; breathe leaving him in a horrified wheeze and legs taking an involuntary step back.  
  
Jared turned his head on the pillow at the sound, glancing back to see the alpha rapidly losing his pallor. “Jen?”  
  
“It-it’s me.” The alpha confirmed, voice a faint replica of his normal baritone.  
  
“What is it?” The omega asked, lifting up on his elbows to get a better look.  
  
But Jensen was shaking his head, body plastered against the door as if trying to pass  _through_  it if it could. “I- I can’t do this...  N-not... not to you...”  
  
Jared sat up, tossing the soft skein of thread to one side with a huff as its length tangled around his hands at the motion. He watched Jensen’s eyes track his movement; shifting over his arms to end at the ropes as the alpha flinch involuntarily.  
  
“Jensen? ...Alpha?”  
  
“Oh god, Jay...” The older man whispered, his eyes frozen on the ropes that bound his arms and legs. “I’m-”  
  
He waited for a moment but Jensen went silent again, green eyes fixed on the extensive ropes that lay in coils between his limbs and the bedposts.  
  
“Jared...”  
  
“Shut up!” He ground out, realizing he needed to draw the man out from his guilt before he lapsed into complete catatonia.  
  
Green eyes snapped up to meet his at the tone. The alpha swallowed but didn’t respond.  
  
“This?” He raised his hands so that the ropes dangled like dead snakes from his wrists, “This is not your fault. Okay?”  
  
The alpha didn’t nod.  
  
“Okay?” He repeated.  
  
This time he was treated to the barest flicker of a nod.  _It didn’t matter; he would take whatever he got, at this point._  
“You can help me.” He told the older man.  
  
“H-how?”  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow.  _Really?_  
  
“I’m not going to rape you... Not- not again.”  
  
“Who said it’s going to be rape?”  
  
Jensen swallowed, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“This?” Jared raised his hands, lightly shaking the ropes to make them dance; watching as the alpha’s eyes snapped to the moving twine, “Think of it as a kink, ‘kay?”  
  
“Jared...”  
  
“Jen, c’mon man, snap out of it. You aren’t going to do anything that I don’t want. I  _know_  that. I trust you.”  
  
The alpha gave a stilted nod, moving forward slowly-  _cautiously -_  to wrap a tentative hand around his bound right ankle as he gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“I trust you,” Jared repeated, leaning forward to grab the man’s collar and pull him forward; relieved to have the man within touching distance.   
  
“Oomph!” Jensen’s breathe escaped in a rush as he tottered at Jared’s yank before collapsing on the younger male.   
“Jen,” Jared called as the alpha scrambled to move off him.  
  
Tortured green eyes lifted hesitantly to meet his.  
  
“I’d much rather it be you than some other alpha,”  
  
“Some choice,” Jensen sneered, gaze sliding away.  
  
“Hey!” Jared protested, waiting till the alpha met his gaze again, “It  _is_  a choice; however minor. And I’m grateful for it.”  
Jensen shook his head, snorting softly.  
  
“You promised me that first day we were together that when you touched me in future, it would be when I want you to. Well, I do; okay? I  _want you._.. last time...- last time you showed me how good things could be between us. Show me that it wasn’t a one-time thing.”  
  
The alpha nodded, leaning forward tentatively again to curve his palm around Jared’s jaw, tilting up the omega’s head to offer a gentle kiss. Jared smiled into the kiss, opening immediately to grant the older man access. His willingness must have come across because he felt Jensen grow more confident, a warm hand stroking down his side to smooth over his flank and pull his leg up till he got the message and locked his legs around the older man’s hips. Jensen’s lips slid down his jaw to nibble on his throat and he arched up- tilting his head back to grant better access.  
Things were going well –  _too well-_ which was why it was a surprise when something cold bit into his tender genital area, making him jerk away with a surprised yelp.  
  
Jensen pulled back immediately; green eyes worried again, “What?”  
  
Jared shrugged helplessly, glancing at the still clothed alpha, “I think you belt buckle caught me unaware.”  
  
Jensen winced, nose scrunching up as realisation hit, “Ouch,”  
  
He nodded, rising up on his knees again and reached for the alpha - hoping that all the ground they’d gained was not lost, “So why don’t you step out of your clothes and we’ll pick up where we left off, alpha?”  
  
Jensen glanced away as he chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head, leaning forward to press a close-mouthed kiss on Jared’s lips, “You can drop the act, Jay. You have me... and I’m not going anywhere, but I’d much rather share a bed with the real you, Kiddo.”  
  
Jared blushed, cheeks heating at the knowledge that Jensen had caught onto his ruse and nodded- part of him relieved that he wouldn’t have to put on the ‘horny omega’ façade any longer.   
  
Shedding his clothes in record time, Jensen climbed back between his omega’s legs, “Okay?”  
  
Jared nodded.  
  
“So beautiful...” Jensen murmured, eyes raking over the lean body before him.  
  
“You’re no slouch yourself, alpha.”   
  
Jensen leaned up to nuzzle the hollow of his throat briefly, “Why all the ‘ _alpha-s’_ all of a sudden? Thought you knew it was okay for you to use my name.”  
  
Jared shrugged, “Felt right.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen whispered, fingers brushing the shyly responding erection and eliciting a pleased gasp.  
  
Jared nodded frantically, legs flopping open wider as he welcomed his alpha’s touch.  
  
Jensen brushed a casual finger down the omega’s crack and was surprised at the amount of slick his hand came away with. As if sensing his surprise, Jared went a brighter red- the flush spreading all the way down to his chest.  
“’s the drugs, Jen.”  
  
“Does it hurt?” Jensen questioned, watching the omega tremble as he repeated his earlier action.  
  
He shook his head, glad to see no evidence of disgust on the alpha’s features, “Feels good...”  
  
“Good, thank God” Jensen breathed, beginning to work his finger in and reeling at how easily the boy’s body accepted the invasion this time.   
  
“More,” Jared whispered, and then blushed.  
  
Jensen flashed him a quick grin in response before adding another finger.   
  
Jared keened-  _any other alpha would have taken him without further prep... Not Jensen._ Despite his body being primed and ready for the alpha, Jensen took his time preparing him; taking care to brush frequently against that special spot inside him that had him seeing stars. By the time the alpha finally claimed him, he felt like his whole body was one giant open nerve... the slightest touches leaving him writhing with pleasure.

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

“It’s done,” Jensen informed Doc Beaver.  
  
“I suspected,” The doctor told him dryly, glancing pointedly at the wall clock.  
  
Jensen followed his gaze to the clock and blushed at the realization that nearly four hours had gone by since he’d stepped into the room holding Jared. Marshalling his composure he lifted his gaze to the older alpha again.  
  
“So... can we leave?”  
  
“You may,” The doctor nodded, “Not your omega... We’ll need to keep Jared under observation for twenty-four hours.”  
  
“I’m not leaving him here!” He protested.  
  
Beaver grinned, repeating “I suspected.”  
  
Jensen held the doctor’s gaze unflinchingly.  
                                                       
“I assume you’ll want to be with the omega?”  
  
He nodded mutely.  
  
“Fine,” The doctor nodded, “Follow me,”  
  
Jensen obediently trailed after the older man who led him to another room. Once again Jared was bound to the bed via soft lengths of rope; the only difference being he’d been allowed to be dressed this time. As he approached, Jared lifted his upper body- supporting himself on his elbows and Jensen realized that his omega’s hips were propped on pillows so that they were elevated slightly from the rest of his body and glanced askance at the alpha behind him.  
“It’s to ensure that your seed takes,” the doctor explained, “Plus this’ll help prevent a low implantation.”  
  
“That’s...  _good?_ ” Jensen questioned sceptically.  
  
“You better believe it son,” Beaver told him, “If the implantation is too low in his uterus; Jared’s going to be confined to bed rest for the entirety of the gestation period.”  
  
Jensen swallowed; eyes’ immediately catching Jared’s who looked equally shaken by the idea. He managed a faint ‘Okay’ and the doctor nodded.  
  
“I’ll give the two of you some privacy now. We’ll confirm conception in the morning. Yeah?”  
  
“Alright,” Jensen nodded, regaining his composure at last, “See you in the morning, doc. Thanks.”  
  
The alpha and omega pair stared at each other once the doctor left.  
  
“So...”  
  
Jared ventured a hesitant smile, “ _So,”_  
  
“Are...- are you alright?”  
  
“Been better,” Jared admitted with a shrug, “But yeah, I’m okay.”  
  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
  
Jared shook his head without hesitation, “Of course not!”  
  
The alpha nodded, relaxing visibly at the reassurance.  
  
Jared watched for another moment before moving to lie down and shifting around to make himself comfortable- huffing when he couldn’t, “Ugh...The real thing’s so much better than silicone!”  
  
“Silicone?” Jensen questioned, brow curving up in curiosity.  
  
“The plug,” Jared scowled.  
  
Jensen swallowed. “You... you prefer the... uh- the real thing?” He asked softly, laying down next to him and tugging the younger male into his arms.  
  
“Um-hmmm...” The omega murmured, snuggling close as he peered up into his alpha’s face, “Are you offering, alpha?”  
  
Jensen smiled, straining forward to press a kiss into the corner of his omega’s lips, “I am,”

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

Jared was quiet on their way back home the next day, the paper confirming the pregnancy clutched in his hands.  
Jensen didn’t say anything when the omega pinned it up on the fridge and fished out the ultrasound image of the child he’d lost from the trash to pin it next to the pregnancy confirmation.  
  
Three weeks later a new grainy image – _showing two dark blobs which ostensibly depicted twins_ \- replaced the confirmation note.

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

The symptoms (read: side-effects) of the second pregnancy manifested way more spectacularly than Jared’s first- the nausea ensuring that he spent every morning paying homage to the porcelain throne.   
  
Food simply refused to settle; meaning he dropped five pounds in a matter of days and the faintest scents set him off; making his afternoons in the  _Somras_ kitchen nook a virtual torture session that left his stomach cramping and unsettled till he dropped off to sleep from sheer exhaustion.   
  
Jared tried to put a brave front but the toll the pregnancy was taking on his body was far too obvious for Jensen to not worry about. He debated sending the omega directly home from school, but leaving him unsupervised in his current condition felt like a far greater risk than making him sit in a kitchen.  
  
Eventually it was Chef Sheppard who managed to find a solution when he put a plate of handmade ginger-syrup candy in front of Jared and commanded him to eat. Miraculously (it seemed) the candy held the nausea at bay and returned some of Jared’s appetite.  
  
Jared didn’t set foot out of the house without his candy after that.

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

“How’re my little Taenias’ doin’?” Jensen asked the moment he came back, having been unable to accompany his omega for the doctor’s check-up earlier that day.  
  
“Taenia;  _really?_ ” Jared snorted.  
  
The alpha shrugged sheepishly, “from you’know...  _Taenia solium_?”  
  
The omega’s eyes narrowed, “You named my kids after  _tapeworm_?”  
  
“Well, if the shoe fits...”  
  
“And how do you figure that, genius?” Jared growled, affronted by the perceived insult to his babies.  
  
“Ummm... they’re like parasites?” Jensen offered hesitantly, apparently registering Jared’s disapproval.  
  
“I thought you wanted ‘em.” Jared whispered.  
  
“I do,” The alpha assured, “but the way they’re wrecking havoc on your body...”  
  
“I can handle it,” Jared snapped, “just please... don’t- don’t call them that?”  
  
“Okay,” Jensen hastened to reassure, “whatever you want.”  
  
For a long moment he bites his lip, struggling to hold in the words that want out- Jensen’s gaze patient on his face, “I-I want my kids to grow up knowing they’re...” He trailed off, breathing in as he finished the thought, “that they’re loved.”  
  
“They will.” Jensen promised, “They’ll never have reason to doubt that, Jay.”  
  
“What... what if one of them  _is-an-omega_?” He couldn’t help but whisper, the worry that had been gnawing his mind finally spilling out in a rush of words as his eyes shied away from that knowing stare.  
  
“Makes no difference... and- and they’ll have a home to return to once the TOC’s done with them.”  
  
Jared raised wet eyes to catch his alpha’s viridian gaze, “You promise?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “I do.”  
  
He looked away, blinking away tears as he stared at the familiar walls of the little house, “Thank you,”  
  
“You’ll always be welcome here too, Jay...After...if- if you ever want to visit, I mean.”  
  
He nodded, unwilling to contemplate going through this all over again with another person- especially since he doubted that any other alpha would be as accommodating as Jensen.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
Jensen curled a finger under his chin to lift his head, “What’re you thinking about that has you going all pale?”  
  
He shook his head, blushing.  
  
“No... c’mon, man... you know you can tell me anything, right?”  
  
Jared shrugged, “s’ nothing... I- I just wish I could stay with you after...”  
  
“You can.”  
  
His head jerked up in surprise, “I can?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “There’s a provision for that... if you’re sure you’ll still be able to stand me once the kids are here, I can file an application. If nothing else; you’ll get some time before the TOC reassigns you.”  
  
Jared stared at him open-mouthed.  
  
The chef peered at him hopefully, “Is- is that something you might want?”  
  
He nodded, “Yes... yes, please.”

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

Despite despising the changes in his body, they were something of a curiosity to Jared- the alpha would find him twisting to get a better look at the tiny-  _but visible-_  bulge around his mid-section as the omega stood in front of the mirror; a look of wonder in his face.  
  
When it became big enough to be noticeable even over his clothes, Jensen went and got an anti-stretch marks cream; biting his lip when Jared spent fifteen minutes rubbing it in every night- all the while staring at himself in the mirror.   
  
Jensen found himself debating whether to take over the task- fingers itching to feel the smooth warm swell under which his babies were growing. He bit his lip and turned away.  
  
Jared had made no move to indicate he wanted Jensen to touch him since the impregnation and he wasn’t about to force contact irrespective of how much he might want it. It wasn’t a lot- _especially given what had already happened between them_ ; but if Jared didn’t want, he wouldn’t touch the boy.  
  
  
  
It was in the beginning of the fourth month when the omega complained of back pain. Jensen haltingly offered a back –rub and was gratified when Jared nodded his assent; turning over gracelessly to flop on his side so that Jensen had room to work.  
  
Jensen bought him a pregnancy-pillow the next day, biting his lip to hide his smile when the omega immediately snuggled into the soft material with a groan of satisfaction.  
  
“Thank you,” Jared mumbled, relaxing and giving him a dopy smile.

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

“Jen!”  
  
Jensen jerked awake at the call, turning towards Jared almost on auto-pilot as he struggled to throw the cobwebs of sleep still clinging to his mind, “What?”  
  
“Hurts,” The omega whimpered, curling further into the pregnancy- pillow that he had taken to sleeping with.  
  
Jensen’s hands fluttered helplessly over the trembling form, “Where?”  
  
“Sto- ... ugh, God Jen, do something!”  
  
“Stomach?” The alpha confirmed, gently pressing onto the swollen area and retracting his hand just as quickly when the teen whimpered louder.  
  
“Jen!” Jared’s voice was thick with tears, leg kicking out as he thrashed helplessly on the bed, trying and failing to alleviate the pain coursing through his abdomen.  
  
“Is... do you think you’re in labour?” Jensen asked, clamping down on the struggling limbs for want of a better option, “C’mon, Jar’d... deep breaths... One-two... good! Now once again, one-two... Better?”  
  
The omega nodded then shook his head, tearing finally breaking free where they trickled slowly down his cheeks as he scrunched his eyes shut and tried to follow Jensen’s instructions.  
  
“One, two...” Jensen repeated, scratching gently at his scalp in an effort to calm, “C’mon, Jay; tell me... does- are you in labour?”  
  
“I-” The boy struggled for another breath, whimpering softly before opening one eye to glare at his alpha, “ _I don’t know, alright?!_ ”  
  
“Okay-okay,” Jensen soothed, “I’ll ring Beaver, ‘kay? Keep breathing.”  
  
Jared nodded briefly, eyes scrunching shut again as he tried to relax his body with the breathing technique he’d been taught. He gasped in a breath as he felt Jensen lightly touch his arm again. “What? What’d the doc say?”  
  
“He asked us to head to the clinic; he’s on his way there too.”  
  
“Okay,” Jared nodded, struggling to sit up and whimpering when the movement increased the pain.  
  
“Sshhh.... easy...” Jensen whispered as he helped the omega, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief when he noted that the seat of his pants was still dry-  _atleast the water hadn’t broken yet._  
  
Jensen kept his arm firmly around the younger male; despite Jared’s new height making it awkward till he simply ducked under the omega’s arm and positioned it across his shoulder before tightening his grasp around his waist. “On the count of three, okay? - One, two and... now.”  
  
They had barely made it five steps before Jared’s breathing became laboured and they had to take a break before continuing. Jensen helped Jared into his seat first, pushing back the chair as far as it would go to accommodate Jared’s belly and securing the seatbelt with an extension before hurrying to the driver’s side.  
  
“Keep breathing, Kiddo.” He muttered, taking in the thin sheen of sweat on the omega’s face and the way he was gripping and releasing the dashboard with each breath.  
  
Jared nodded, eyes closed as he tried to breathe through the pain. “What- what happens if I’m in labour?”  
  
“We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry-”  
  
“Jen!” Jared protested, “I’m just five months along, man; no way are they strong enough to survive if they’ve to be delivered now!”  
  
Jensen shot a sharp look at the boy and saw how fast his breathing had gotten as his worry spiked, “You need to relax.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“No!” Jensen nearly shouted, keeping one eye on the road-  _thankfully empty because of the hour-_  and the other on his omega, “You’re not helping anyone by panicking, Jay. You . _NEED. to calm down!”_  
  
“S’rry...” The omega whispered.  
  
“Don’t be sorry,” Jensen ground out, parking right at the gate of the clinic and jumping out, “Just keep breathing , alright? I’ll handle the rest.”  
  
Jared nodded and allowed himself to be manoeuvred out of the vehicle.  
  
Jensen squeezed his hand gently once and then Jared was being wheeled away from him.  
  
  
  
Two hours later a grinning Dr. Beaver told him that he could take his omega home again. Apparently with the twins stretching his womb, it had blocked his colon and the resulting build-up had caused Braxton-hicks.  
  
Jared was red-faced and humiliated, but no longer in pain.

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

“Are you alright? I mean... really alright?” Jensen pressed as he tucked the pillow around Jared till he was ensconced in the soft material.  
  
The omega nodded but refused to speak, two bright spots of colour appearing high on his cheeks as he met Jensen’s eye.  
  
Knowing the boy’s mind was still focussed on the doctor’s recommendation of daily enemas till delivery to prevent a recurrence of tonight, he ventured a hesitant, “Would- would you prefer it if I take you to the clinic for-?”  
  
But Jared was already shaking his head, “No, please... I- I know it’s going to be unpleasant, but please; can’t- can’t you do it?”  
  
“It’ll be way more unpleasant for you than me, Kiddo.” Jensen whispered, curling around the bundle that was Jared and his pillow.  
  
Jared didn’t say anything but the violent tremor coursing through him had Jensen rising again and crouching next to the bed on the other side so he could see Jared’s face-  _barely visible beyond the blanket and pillow burrito Jensen had wrapped him into_. The miserable tears weren’t really a surprise but they still had the ability to gut him.  
  
“I’m sorry...” He whispered helplessly.  
  
“Not-no...” – _Sniffle_ \- “Not your fault.”  
  
Jensen shrugged, reaching out to wipe the wetness away with gentle hands, “Doesn’t make me feel any less guilty.”  
  
A clammy hand emerged from the depths of the blanket to cover Jensen’s, “I’m glad my first time’s with you.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes skittered away from that trusting hazel- he knew what Jared meant, a large majority of the alphas were only concerned about the welfare of their future offspring and weren’t really all that bothered about the omegas who bore them those cherished offspring; but right that moment he wasn’t sure he was the knight in shining armour Jared was making him out to be. “Jay... I need to tell you something.”  
  
Hazel eyes sharpened with worry instantly, “Jen... what?”  
  
“When they took you in, I-... I panicked, Kiddo. All I could think about was how you were lucky this happened at night when I was there and...And how next week onwards you’re going to be alone at home after school and-”  
  
“Jen?” The omega interrupted, a cold knot constricting his chest at the alpha’s uncharacteristic rambling.  
  
“I panicked and I know I should have discussed it with you first-”  
  
“Jen,” Jared’s voice cut through his rambling, “What’d you do?”  
  
“I -... I called my Dad...... He’s coming over this Sunday.”

 

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈


End file.
